Kingdom Hearts III Legacy of Destiny
by keyblademasta12
Summary: Sora and the others go on a big adventure and they meet many twist's and turns along the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 destiny islands

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts just plot and oc's

"Riku what the heck are you doing here?" Sora asked his best friend

"Why are you dating Kairi?" he countered

"Point taken." Sora said.

"Well wanna duel?"

"Sure Riku but I got better." Sora told him.

Sora drew his favorite keyblade Fenrir while Riku took out his way to the dawn keyblade.

Sora cast his favorite spell thundaga but Riku used a corridor of darkness to avoid it

"Cheater!" Sora yelled.

"Coming from you!" Yelled Riku

"Name one time I cheated!" Sora yelled back to him

*flash back* "Ha I won that match" Sora yelled "I see cheat codes right by your hand." *end flashback*

"Oh, wow that is a bit true" Sora said.

Right then Riku appeared behind him and struck at his side but Sora leapt over it and nailed Riku

"Zantetsuken!" Sora yelled and ended it in one hit.

"Okay that was good I like how you timed it just right."

"Well Riku you have to use new strategies and-"

"Sora, Riku the king wants us to go on a journey to help the other worlds" Kairi said walking on the island.

"Sweet another adventure with my friends this time." Sora said.

"Uh Sora can we talk in the secret place?"

"Sure." Sora replied.

When they got there Kairi said to Sora "There was another part of the message only the king wants you to see and it can only be opened by the Two Become one keyblade."

"Okay well here goes nothing" he said unlocking the final part of the message.

Sora you must protect Kairi she is the key for more teammates and the key to seal darkness because she has the hearts of the other 6 princesses in her heart so protect her at all costs also we have a new teammate who claims to know you and we will be there in 3 day's time.

"He will be here in three days with a new member."

"Wow I thought I was the only one with good news." She told him.

"What do you mean?" Sora said to her,

"Here I wanted us to share it."

"Wow are you sure?" He said looking at the fruit in her hand.

"Yes."

"Well then our destinies will be tied by this paopu fruit." He said cutting it with fenrir

"Well he we go." He said nervously.

"Wait Sora I know how we could eat it."

"How."

"Well how about like this."

She said putting a piece by Sora to feed him it and he did the same feeding to her and they were done about a half hour later.

When they finally got out of the secret place Riku walked up to him and said

"Well how long was that note Mickey sent to you?"

"How did you know about that?" Sora said shocked.

"Now I do." Riku said like he won the lotto

"Well we should go home and get some rest." Kairi interrupted them

"Fine Kairi well bye and see ya Riku." Sora said to them.

But on his way home he was attacked by three shadow heartless and six dusk nobodies

"Well this should be easy." He said to nobody but a voice he hadn't heard in a long time said

"Need some help fighting them?"

"Roxas what are you doin here I thought you were inside me?"

"Well it seems like me and Namine now have bodies."

"Really well let's get this over with."

"Sweet." Roxas said drawing oblivion and oathkeeper and taking out four dusk in two swipes of his keyblades.

While he did that Sora took out the three shadows while Roxas took out the final two dusk.

Right then he heard a scream which he instantly knew was Kairi's and he knew that if anything happened to her the king would hunt him down to fight him.

Just then Kairi came to them with Namine close behind her and a keyblade he had never seen before.

It had a white heart handle that spiraled out like a beam of sunshine and a beam out darkness that ended in a twilight star.

Then Sora noticed the keyblade in Namine's hand it was pure white which two intertwining white pillars crossed and they left a small hole in between the pillars and they went straight to the top and it made a card that Sora and Riku had to use in castle oblivion but then Sora noticed the eight dual blades with all the elements on its blades.

Then he heard crashing and saw Riku with way to the dawn and he had a blind fold on and then they were gone before Riku could hit them and they saw three keyblade wielders

"Wh-Who are you people?"

Sora said to the three of them while the others were staring at them in shock.

Then Sora and Roxas went over to protect Kairi and Namine and then they heard Riku fall that is when they noticed a Twilight Thorn and a Darkside that is when the three other keyblade wielders sprung into action and the first two went after the Twilight thorn and the third went after the Darkside

That is when Sora took a good look at there keyblades, the two that were fighting the twilight thorn the first one had a keyblade that had a oval hilt that was gray then at the bottom it turned to a vibrant white and the blade started with two diamonds then it went to the top of the blade and made a with three diamonds all pointing in three directions and a small dash on all three diamonds.

The second one had a keyblade with a square hilt that extended to the tip of the blade with a half oval that extended with a five pronged ending but he was holding the keyblade backwards which shocked Sora and the others a little bit.

The third had a keyblade that had a hilt of silver that sort of looked like a pair of wings and the blade went straight to the top and it had a double edged teeth that looked like three huge lines and the middle was a bit smaller then the other lines and it had a thick slightly bent tip which Sora was wondering how that man could hold that keyblade because it looked like it weighed a ton.

Just then Sora saw how much they were struggling and then Sora told Roxas to come with him to help fight the Darkside and the others to fight the Twilight Thorn.

Sora and Roxas rushed the heartless and they used a limit they just made up it started like Roxas opening up a portal and disappearing in to it and appearing behind the Darkside then they leaped straight up and dug there keyblades into it's head and dragging them down its head and back then they tossed there keyblades to each other and they kept doing that until the blades grew to ten feet and they slashed in a hurricane and jammed the keyblades into it's head and it disintegrated into nothing.

Meanwhile Kairi, Riku, and Namine were having less luck with the Twilight Thorn. Kairi and Namine ran forward and started to slash at it but they were hit back by it's thorns but Riku was attacking it from all sides to destroy it but he to was hit by the thorns but right then the guy with the backwards keyblade was moving so fast it was hard to see him moving then he used Zantetsuken and right then the other one used thundaga right when the other nailed him with the Zantetsuken and the nobody faded it to nothing.

Just then Sora and Roxas with the other dude came over and Kairi said to them

"Would you please mind telling me who you people are?"

"Ok" said the person in blue armor and they instantly knew it was a girl

"Well I'm Aqua he's Terra and he's Ventus or Ven for short." She said pointing to the guy in brown armor then to a smaller guy in a bit of white armor and then there armor disappeared and was just a part on there shoulders.

But then they saw something they never expected a dark corridor and out popped a nobody that looked like Riku and he said and said "Well look who's here my other."

Right then Roxas and Namine almost fainted at the sight and said in unison

"We thought you died."

"What I have a nobody but that's impossible!" "

I was created two years ago by Ansem seeker of darkness when he threw you into the darkness your body formed me out of that darkness."

"Shut up or I swear I'll kill you." Sora said because he could tell Riku was falling more and more to the darkness then ever before.

"Sora please shut up I can talk for my self."

"Well I wasn't talking for you I was talking for us."

"What do you mean for us?"

"I will give my life to protect you and Kairi so I was talking for us not you and not me." Sora said calmly to him

"Well try to" he said drawing a full demon version of way to the dawn it was pure black with full demon wing hilt and a demon wing where the angel wing was on Riku's keyblade "Meet way to the darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the king arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own KH just plot and OC's

"Well then let's fight." Sora said calmly knowing that with eight keyblade wielders they would win the fight

"Oh and Sora meet your dark self!" Riku's nobody said while throwing a black drive sphere and when it hit Sora he became Anti-Sora and he attacked Roxas

"Whoa!".

"Sora please stop!"

Kairi said to him and then Sora tried to attack her but in mid jump something happened that no one expected Sora was starting to transform but he was still covered in darkness but instead of ink black he was turned into a midnight black color

"Ugh!" they could all hear him grunt in pain while he grew black angel wings he had the soul eater and the keyblade of people's hearts with him and he had a pure black helmet with another pair of black angel wings, and on his chest he had armor with the heartless emblem on the front and the nobody emblem on the back of the armor while he had pure black shin guards with red flames, and pure black gauntlets and hand guards which on the hand guards where two grappling hooks underneath his wrists.

Then they heard him say "This is my darkness one of my form's more importantly It will give me the power to beat you!" he said and before they knew it he was gone and he struck Riku's nobody and black blood poured out of him and then more cuts could be seen until he had almost one hundred on him before Sora reappeared and Aqua said to them

"He moves even faster then Ven could ever move."

"What how could that have happened!" yelled Riku's nobody "My plan was fool proof!"

"Never under-estimate the power of the light it will prevail no matter what is thrown at it" Sora stated calmly before he destroyed the nobody and as he was being returned to the darkness he said

"The closer you get to the light the bigger your shadow becomes."

"What does that mean?" Sora said reverting back into his original form.

"Well I think it means the more you go to light the more darkness you go to as well." Riku stated as if it were something he heard every day.

But when Roxas heard that he was suddenly pale and hyperventilating.

What's a matter Roxas, Sora said through the mental link they shared,

That saying it means light powers darkness.

"What!" Sora yelled out loud while Roxas flinched at the sound of his voice and the others stared at Sora like he was crazy.

"Roxas are you sure that's what it means?" Sora said to him

"Yea that's what it means."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kairi said to them.

"Well should we tell them Roxas?" Namine said to him

"Yea Sora knows so they should to."

"Well it means that light powers darkness." Namine said to them while they stared at them in awe

"Sora does that mean you are stronger when you go into darkness form?" Kairi asked him

"I guess so."

Right then they heard a ship crash into the ocean and then when it came up it crashed into the waterfall and then it crashed into the paopu island and was nothing but gummi rubble until the heard a quacking voice that yelled "YOUR NEVER DRIVING AGAIN GOOFY!"

"But Donald I said I was sorry like nine times."

"Will you two stop fighting right now or I will knock you both out again." Said the voice they instantly knew was the kings and they stopped fighting instantly

"Wow your pretty scary king and I got it memorized."

"Oh no." Roxas said with a smile "Sora Kairi Riku well sorry we were ahead of schedule so we came to you guys and Donald please fix the ship."

"Ok your majesty." Donald said using repair spells.

"Roxas, Namine, and Sora what ya up to guys?" they all smiled at the familiar voice

"Axel!" they all said in unison to their familiar friend greeting him with high five's and hugs.

"Well not to cut the reunion short but we have to go to Radiant Garden for a day or to." The king said to them

"Ok your majesty." Sora said

"Please no formalities just call me Mickey."

"Well ok Mickey."

"Mickey?" Aqua Terra and Ven said in unison.

"A-Aqua Terra Ven that's impossible you were trapped in darkness Aqua, Terra you had no body, And Ven you were in castle oblivion in a long slumber, how were you guys freed?"

"Long story short six girls helped us and they gave up there powers to the seventh." Aqua said, right then Sora Riku Roxas and Namine all looked at Kairi.

"What I have the other six in me." Kairi said in shock

"Well let's get going we have some people you might wanna meet a Radiant Garden."

The king said hastily before they got in and were on there way to Radiant Garden

"Take on last look fellas this will be a long trip." Said Goofy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Radiant Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own KH just plot and OC's

Hey guys this is keyblademasta12 and I want you all to R&R and tell me if there is anything you want to see

"Regular speech" "_mental talking"_

When they got there Sora saw how much they got done in a month and a voice came on the gummi and said "Sora it is a pleasure to see you again after so long"

"Tron is that you?"

"Yes and those two users by you must be Kairi and Riku am I right?"

"Yep this is Kairi my girlfriend and Riku my best friend."

Sora said pointing to them in turn.

"Let me park the ship Mickey."

"Ok Tron if you want to."

They landed right beyond the shopping district and when they got there a puff of smoke went by and appeared in front of them and Yuffie popped out and Riku and Kairi almost had a heart attack when she appeared in front of them.

"Your Kairi and Riku right?"

She said looking at them intently

"Yeah I'm Riku she's Kairi." Riku said calmly

"Sora is that you." Yuffie said disappearing again and this time popping in front of Sora

"Hey Yuffie long time no see how's Leon and the others?"

"There fine, well all except Cid, Merlin keeps burning the pipes to the city and the computer pipes getting him mad."

Right then Leon came up with his gunblade and shot a warning shot a Sora but he deflected it with sleeping lion and said

"Hey Leon long time no see."

"You to Sora it has been boring since you've been gone well there is a good side." "What's that?" "Cloud came back from his fight with Sephiroth and his fusion blade is huge from that fight."

"How did it grow?"

"Well for one his new blade fell from the sky and he grabbed it so it didn't grow more like a gift from the light."

"Cool well I can't wait to see everyone again."

They walked to the brand new castle and Sora bowed to the statue of Ansem the wise that had a inscription that said If you follow your heart you will make new friends and accomplish anything for they are your strength and you strengthen them.

"Wow that is a nice statue."

"Yeah it reminds me of the keyblades."

Kairi stated while holding on to Sora, while Riku agreed with her all the way

"Well come on into the great hall." said Mickey when they walked in Sora saw a lot of his friends

"Hello there mate now will I have to take your blade or will you give it to me?" said the famous for losing his boat, Captain Jack Sparrow

"Try to take it." Sora taunted him

"Fine." He said grabbing the blade but it went back to Sora he kept trying for five minutes before he stopped

"Fine I agree you won't give me your blade just yet." He said walking to Kairi and kissed her hand and asked her

"My who are you?"

"I'm Kairi, Sora's girlfriend." and when he turned Sora had a look of murder in his eyes "Sorry mate, my who are you?"

He said to Riku "Riku and I'm Sora's best friend." He said while everyone laughed and Jack walked away to Terra Aqua and Ven and they introduced them self's and said keep walking.

Then Genie came and said "Sora and friends good to see and meet you."

Then stitch came and tackled Sora and the others in a stitch way and knocked them down and got them covered in green slime but merlin cleared them up with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks Merlin for that." He said helping up Kairi.

Then Aerith and Tifa both came up and gave him each a hug and then introduced them to the others and then Cloud came and gave him a handshake and then he introduced himself to the others.

Merlin and Yen Sid came over and introduced themselves.

"Well now that the introductions are over we must get down to business there is a new enemy on the horizon they are known as the ancient order and they are in three ranks rank one is the weakest, rank two is the middle, and three is the strongest as you know the organization thirteen were skilled fighters but these enemies are more dangerous then the organization even if they had a hundred members." The king stated calmly.

"Well we should go to the first world before it's to late!" Sora said enthusiastically to them until Kairi said "Um, Sora it's night and we should probably get some rest and then go to the first world."

"Uh right I knew that all along."

"No you didn't Sora you were to clueless as usual."

Riku said to him while Mickey walked up to them to take them to their rooms.

"Wait I have one question that is important." Sora said to them

"What is the question Sora?"

"What's the first world were going to?"

"The world is called Kadic." Mickey said to him.

"Ok well night everyone." He said calmly as him and Kairi walked into their room mickey said to them "We will leave at three pm ok so rest up."

"Ok mickey well we'll see you in the morning."

-Next Morning-

"Sora time to wake up for breakfast." Kairi yelled in his ear

"Can't you let me sleep a little longer Kai."

"No now get up or I'll take fenrir."

"You wouldn't dare take fenrir."

Sora said to her. "I warned ya."

Then Kairi walked over to the bedside cabinet and took the fenrir keychain and ran out of the room and then Sora was chasing her down yelling "Give me back fenrir!"

Then a dark portal appeared in front of him and he was right in front of her "Ahhhhhh."

But when he appeared in front of her and she dropped fenrir's keychain and Sora grabbed the keychain from the ground and yelled "YES!" and then they walked to the dining room but when they got there everyone was staring at them and then Sora walked over to where Merlin conjured up food.

"Well since Sora and Kairi are done waking up the whole castle we will be leaving soon so go and get ready, Sora wait I need to talk to you in private."

Mickey said to him with a serious look on his face.

"What is it Mickey?"

"You might want to sit down ok."

Mickey told him worriedly and Sora sat down and Roxas asked through there mental link "_What's going on Sora?" _

"_None of your business Roxas." _

"_Well if you want the light sphere tell me." _

"_No."_

"Well me and Yen Sid both agree that the dark form might be to dangerous so you will have to sit out of major fights."

"Did you forget who saved the universe twice so I can control the darkness form."

"I believe you but we have to study this form so just let us study it right now."

"Ok but when we are going to the world you guys have to stop deal?"

"Deal." Mickey said with a slight smile and then Sora walked off to his and Kairi's room thinking of how much Mickey didn't believe he could control the darkness form.

"Hey Sora." Kairi said walking up to him.

"Huh, Oh hey Kairi."

"Ok Sora what did mickey say." She said looking at him worriedly

"I was just thinking of something else not what Mickey said ok."

Sora said and it pained him to lie to her "Wow, Wait your thinking oh no it's apocalypse." Kairi said jokingly

"Wow Kai that is original no matter how many times Riku says that to me."

Sora said right when Riku walked up

"Why did I hear my name?"

"It was nothing Riku I was just talking to Kairi."

"Sora please report to the lab." Mickey said through the castles intercom. "UGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed into the air "Well here goes torture."

In the lab

"Sora please go into your darkness form."

"Sure Merlin."

Then Sora grunted as he entered his darkness form.

"Well Mickey I believe there is nothing wrong with him." Merlin said while staring at a monitor that showed Sora's statistics.

"Wait no it appears as if ….."

CLIFF HANGAR

Sorry I haven't updated in a while it was my school cramming me with homework and I had to edit this chapter so please no flames and please review this chapter PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am makin a new legacy of destiny it will be the next chappie in this one because I got writer block k so please I will accept flames ok


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1 destiny islands

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts just plot and oc's

At the order of the king of Disney castle there were five figures in a gummy ship two were sent to pick up the others and they were Donald the royal court mage and Goofy the royal knight commander

The three others in the gummy ship were Sora the Keyblade master, Riku the Keyblade wielder of Darkness, and Kairi one of the seven princesses of heart and a Keyblade wielder

As they were making their way to Radiant Gardens Sora remembered what him and Kairi did earlier- Share a paopu fruit

He remembered the setting perfectly

_Flashback_

As Sora was reading the letter for about the hundredth time today he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and when he looked back he saw his girlfriend Kairi and he leaned his head back and kissed her

"Sora no matter how much I love kissing you I wanna talk to you."

"What about?"

"This!" She said producing a paopu fruit from behind her back

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" she replied almost in a Yuffie like way which caused him to lightly shiver

"Ok."

As he cut the paopu fruit with his Keyblade the Kingdom Key he smiled and handed her the left half as he ate the right half

Sure he had some alone but it was always to sweet or to sour for his liking

While this one now was not sour or sweet but his one was just right

As he was eating the other he heard a voice in his head

_Thanks_

What the? He thought

As he finished his half of the paopu fruit he smiled and looked at Kairi he smiled and leaned in for a kiss as Riku yelled for them that their ride was here

_Back To Present_

As he sighed he felt sleep over come him he saw the memory that started the new adventure

_Flashback_

Sora jumped the paopu tree him and his friends were located before the destruction of destiny islands

He was by his best friend Riku who said "Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will" Sora replied

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

As there was a small silence Sora asked a question that kept nagging at him

"Hey Riku… what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

As Riku jumped off the tree he laughed a bit and said

"This." As he pointed to Sora's chest

"This?" Sora replied and looked at his chest and put his hand where Riku pointed

"Sora! Riku!" A voice yelled as Sora turned his head he saw Kairi and she was waving her hand and in it was a glass bottle and inside it was a piece of paper

"Hey what's up?" Sora asked

"Look." She managed to say as she showed him the bottle that he snatched out of her hands

"From the king?" He asked as he opened up the container and took the letter and he started to read it with Riku and Kairi looking over his shoulders

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku_

_I fear that there is a looming darkness around the worlds and old threats have a risen_

_Yes that's right you know who is back_

_We will be sending a gummi ship to pick you three up _

_Sorry but that's all I can say in fear of this message being intercepted_

_I will tell you more at our rendezvous point R.G. or Kairi's home world_

_Signed __King Mickey_

_P.S. Sora please seal the destiny islands keyhole_

_**-**_End Flashback-

As Sora smiled he quickly felt sleep take over him and as he felt darkness take him over he smiled

So as Sora was sleeping he was transported to what started this all

The Station of Awakening

When he landed he saw his nobody Roxas on the mural with Sora

Sora was wearing his drive clothes and had oathkeeper in his right hand while Roxas had his casual clothes on with the oblivion keyblade in his left hand

Then he noticed his nobody walk over to him

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey."

As silence enveloped the area Sora asked a question

"Hey Roxas what do you think this new evil is?"

"Well it is a group of…"

A ClIFfy

Sorry but I had to ok so please review ok thanks


End file.
